Destiny's Warrior
by Kalira423
Summary: FINISHED Talpa has a daughter and she is the bearer of the tenth armor, but what happens when Ryo falls for her
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Ronin Warriors but I wish I did.  I do own the original characters. I apologize in advance if the portrayal the characters a little out of character.  Also I am reposting this story because the other one was to hard to read and I hope that this is easier for ya'll. I also changed the girls name to a more Japanese name.

Talpa stared out of the window wondering what he was going to do now. 

 "I never wanted a wife" he thought. "And I certainly don't want a child!" he said out loud. 

Talpa had married a woman a few years ago to ensure his getting free from the spirit world.  Now that he was back in Japan he had no need for his wife anymore.  "Then she had to go and have a child" he thought glumly, this was certainly going to put a damper in his plans to conquer the world.  He had only found one of the ten armors that he needed to control the world.  This was the one belonging to Anubis. The young child was enough of a hassle already.  Now he had the added burden of his child.  

"Master Talpa," a voice behind him called.

"What is it now Anubis?" Talpa growled.

The ten-year old Anubis looked at his master. He had been found by Talpa a few months ago and had promptly decided to serve him with all of the power of his armor which he was in the process of learning to use under Talpa's watchful eye.

"Your wife requests you in her chambers." Anubis said, "She wants you to see your new daughter."

"A daughter!" Talpa thought, this was even worse that he could have imagined. If he had a son maybe he could have been useful to him in regaining the armors, but a daughter that was just too much to bear. 

Slowly Talpa turned around and strode to his wife chambers, she was looking very pale. A quick word from the doctor told Talpa that his wife wouldn't live much longer, she had simply lost too much blood. "Perfect" Talpa muttered, now he was going to have to take care of his daughter alone. Talpa walked over to his wife's side not even glancing at his now sleeping daughter. 

"Isn't she wonderful Talpa?" his wife questioned, "I shall call her Sakura" 

Talpa looked at the peacefully sleeping girl and picked her up to get a closer look at her.

A red symbol appeared on her forehead. Talpa stared at it in shock. "No," he thought "it couldn't be." But there it was, the symbol of love.  That could only mean one thing. His daughter possesed one of the ten armors. 

"Maybe..." Talpa said, "Maybe having a daughter won't be so bad after all."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Disclaimer: Again I do not own Ronin Warriors. 

Ten years had passed since Talpa's wife had passed away and his daughter had been born.  A lot had happened since then.  Talpa had found three more armor bearers: Cale, Sekmet, and Dais.  Sakura woke that morning to the sunlight streaming in through her window. 

"We don't normally get a lot of sunlight here." She thought.  "Today would be a great day to go out and play" she smiled happily as she ran over to her window. Looking out she saw a white shape darting in and out among the trees. Curious to what it was, Sakura squinted her eyes until she made out the shape. 

"It's a white tiger!" she exclaimed. "But, what would a tiger be doing over here?" she wondered. The only tiger that she knew about for miles was her own, Kero. And he wasn't a white one either. As she watched the white tiger she saw it grab something, then it turned around and ran in the opposite direction just as quickly as it had come. 

"That tiger sure is in a hurry to bring whatever it had in its mouth somewhere." She said aloud. "And I want to know where!" she said decisively. And with that she quickly put on a pair of jeans and a shirt.  She also strapped a sword to her back.  Her father had given it to her a few years ago and she now rarely went anywhere without it in case she ever needed it.  She then gave a call to Kero.  

"Come on Kero," she hollered "Lets go." She said as she ran down the stairs. She had almost made it to the doors when a hand grabbed her from behind.

"Where do you think your going?" A voice behind her implied. 

Laughing Sakura turned around to find Anubis holding on to her shirt.   
"Anubis," she whined "let go." She finished with a laugh. Anubis was always being overprotective of her. The two had become fast friends when her father partnered her up with him in weapons practice. She had come to consider him a big brother and her best friend. 

"I just want to make sure that you'll be careful." He said "Accidents can happen. It's too easy for you to…"

"Get hurt or lost." Sakura finished for him.

"And you need to stay inside at least the neutral area boundaries…" Anubis began.

"At all times." Sakura finished again. She had heard this speech of his before.  "It never changes." She said to herself.

"And if I see any strangers don't talk to them. Come straight home." Sakura quoted. "Okay, Okay, can I go now? Please?" Sakura begged. If she didn't hurry she'd never be able to catch up to that tiger.

"Cute." Anubis said with a laugh.

"Mind Anubis, Sakura!" A voice said from behind her.

"Yes, Dad." Sakura said humbly. And with that she turned and ran out the door, Kero following her.

"Make sure you get back in time for you lessons!" Anubis called after her. Knowing full well that she would have made it back in time even if he hadn't said anything.  She was always prompt to her lessons, especially to weapons practice, which was her favorite. 

"She'll be back soon," he said to himself as he and Talpa headed towards Talpa's throne room.


	3. Chapter two

Sakura ran in the direction that she had seen the tiger go, with Kero hot on her heels.  Once she got to the forest border she hopped on Kero's back. He was strong enough to carry her because she was so little.  The two raced after the tiger, Kero following his scent. 

"Look!" Sakura said, "there's that tiger.  Alright Kero, let's slow down so that he doesn't see us, but don't lose him."

Kero growled in agreement and slowed his pace. The two followed the white tiger for a ways when Kero suddenly came to a halt.

"Kero?" Sakura said with a question in her voice. "Why did you stop? We're going to lose it. Oh!" Sakura said with a quick intake of breath. They were at the boundary dividing the neutral area and the Ronin Lands. Making a quick decision Sakura urged Kero on.

"Come on Kero, I want to know where that tiger is going."

 Kero then leaped forward and they were again in hot pursuit of the tiger.  Shortly after crossing the border the tiger started to slowed down to a walking pace and walked toward a boy with black hair sitting up against a tree. 

"Good job White Blaze," the boy said, "I knew I could count on you." The boy and tiger turned and walked further into the forest with Sakura and Kero silently following them.    
White Blaze," the boy whispered to the tiger. "I think that we are being followed." "Don't worry though we'll lose them at the waterfall. You know what to do."  The tiger nodded in understanding as the two walked calmly walked on.  

"Kero!" Sakura whispered. "I just figured out what that white tiger is carrying.  It's a sword! I wonder if that boy knows swordsmanship." Preoccupied with her new discovery Sakura missed the white tiger slipping off into another direction, leaving the sword with the boy which he strapped to his side. They soon came upon a waterfall that ran into a river. 

"Kero," Sakura whispered. "You stay here and I'll go on ahead." Looking up she had found she lost sight of the boy. Confused Sakura walked out of the shadows of the tree she was hiding behind.  The boy silently watched her from behind the waterfall his sword unsheathed in his hand.  Sakura jumped on a stone that rose out of the water and then onto another till she was in the middle of the river.  Sakura surveyed the scene around her.  The waterfall flowed gently into the tranquil river that was more of a stream than a river.  A few rocks rose above the water here and there and there was an outcropping of rocks on either side of the waterfall.  The boy behind the waterfall prepared himself then leapt out of the waterfall and onto a rock, the sword pointed at Sakura, preparing to attack. Sakura turned slowly around and the two stared at each other for a while. Neither spoke or moved as they both stared transfixed at the other, the wind quietly ruffling their hair.  The boy slowly lowered his sword, as he stared at Sakura, taking in her golden eyes and her shoulder length cyan colored hair which blew gently in the breeze.  Sakura also studied the boy memorizing his short black hair and stunning blue eyes. The boy slowly took a step towards Sakura, but that was all that was needed to break the trance they were both in. Startled Sakura quickly jumped to the side of the river and ran towards Kero.  She leaped deftly onto his back and the two raced back home, the boy running after them.

"Wait," he yelled. Sakura ignored him as they quickly left him behind standing at the edge of the forest. 

"I better not let father ever find out I went past the neutral area," she thought. "Hurry Kero, I have to make it home before lessons!" 

The boy silently watched their retreating backs as another boy, with blond hair, followed by White Blaze came from the opposite direction. 

"Hey Ryo," the other boy called. "Who was that?" 

"I don't know Sage." Ryo said as he turned around. "But whoever she is, she's gone now." 

"Think she'll ever be back?" Sage inquired. 

"Maybe not here, but I have a feeling that we will see her again." Ryo said as he stared at the spot he has last seen her.


	4. Chapter three

It had been eight years since Sakura had met Ryo, and she still thought about him a lot, though she never really knew just quite why.

"I wonder what he looks like now." She thought to herself. She closed her eyes trying to conjure up an image of an eighteen year old boy with black hair and those stunning blue eyes as she absent mindedly stroked Kero. 

"Sakura," a voice called scattering her thoughts. "It's time for your lessons now." The owner of the voice was Dais. One of her fathers warlords. Dais was the warlord of illusions. Anubis had told her that Dais had taken a more personal interest in her lately and that her father Talpa was trying to encourage it.  

"Alright Dais," Sakura sighed. "I'm coming." She said as she left her room closing the door behind her. "I still don't understand why father still makes me have lessons." She complained, as she and Dais walked down the hall. "What lesson does he insist on teaching me today?" she asked.

"I think your lesson for today is geography." Dais said. 

"Geography!" Sakura moaned. "What's the point? I mean Japan has been divided into five separate regions for as long as I can remember."

"Well then you shouldn't have any reason not to know it by now." Dais joked. 

"This coming from the person, who also has to attend the lesson," Sakura retorted.  Dais shook his head as the two entered the throne room.

"Ah, Sakura," Talpa said. "So nice of you to finally join us." Sakura looked at her father. Today he was a gigantic floating head with glowing red eyes. She preferred it when her father actually had a body.  

"I'm sorry father," Sakura apologized. "I got a little distracted." Dais looked at her with a puzzled expression, but didn't say anything.

"Today's lesson is geography. Sakura, I want you to tell me all that I have taught you so far in this subject."

Sakura took a deep breath and started reciting all she had learned, "Japan is divided into five different regions.  Each region is owned by a person, or group.  The first region is the Shadow lands. This is where we reside and is owned by you, father." 

"Yes, correct, continue," Talpa said nodding his massive head.  

"The second region is the Phoenix Mountains which are located near our boundaries. This is owned by the emperor of Japan. The third region is the Emperor lands, these lands are also owned by the emperor and include the main cities like Tokyo and Kyoto."

"Yes, yes, very good," Talpa said in agreement. 

"The fourth region is the neutral areas." Sakura continued.  "These areas are owned by no one, and anyone is allowed to use them, and any type of fighting on these lands is strictly forbidden. And the last and final region is the Ronin lands. These lands are owned by… by… actually father, you never told me who the Ronin lands are owned by.  You always just said that I could never go there."  

"Yes, my daughter, I have left out that bit of information from you, and I will tell you one day, but now is not the time.  As you know I am trying to regain what is rightfully mine. Do you have any idea of what that might be?" Talpa questioned.

"The world, right?" Sakura guessed. "I mean you told me that you once ruled the world, but it was taken from you and then you were banished to the spirit world. And there you met mother." Sakura sighed and fingered the necklace that her father had given her the year before.  

(Flashback)

"Here Sakura, this is yours." Talpa said as he handed Sakura a tiny golden box. Sakura slowly lifted the lid and gave a small gasp.  Inside was a beautiful glowing blue crystal attached to a golden chain.  

"That necklace was your mothers," Talpa said. "She asked me to give it to you when you turned seventeen."  

"Why is the crystal glowing, father?" Sakura questioned.

"Because your mother was the daughter of a very powerful sorcerer, which means that she had magic of her own as do you.  When a person with magic dies, their magic is contained inside something then passed down to their children to help with their magical energy. Soon you will learn to effectively use your own magical energy. Your lessons start tomorrow."

(End Flashback)

Yes she had started lessons on how to control her magic the next morning. Sakura worked extra hard at her magic lessons.  It was the one link she has with her mother.  

"Yes," Talpa said snapping Sakura back to the present. "I intend to regain control of the world again, but I need your help to do it.  There are guardians throughout Japan that protect the area that they live in.  If I am to get back what is mine I must start with taking control of Japan.  We will need all the help from these guardians and I am sending you to persuade them to join our team."

"I'll gladly help you take back what is rightfully yours father, but why me?" Sakura asked. "Why not send Cale or Sekhmet? Surely one of them is more qualified for the job than me." 

"The guardians need someone with magical energy to find them." Talpa explained "And your first task is to talk to the guardian of the waterfalls in the Ronin lands."


	5. Chapter four

Sakura walked calmly towards the familiar waterfall where she had met that boy so many years ago.  "Ironic," Sakura thought. "Father has always forbidden me to even think about going anywhere outside the neutral area, now he can't wait for me to break that rule."  She giggled inwardly.

"I wish he would have let me bring Kero," Sakura said aloud.  Drawing near the waterfall Sakura jumped to the middle rock.  Fingering her crystal she started to glow with blue magical energy.  Then she called out in a loud voice.

"I wish to speak to the guardian of the waterfall in the Ronin lands." Suddenly a column of water shot up in the air next to her.  When it disappeared a griffon stood in its place.  The griffon slowly walked towards her and transformed himself into a giant human.  "It has been a long time since a magician has asked to speak to me, and even longer since it has been a pretty one." The guardian transformed back into the griffon and spoke again. "What is it that you seek?"

"Great guardian of the waterfall…" Sakura began. 

"Please, call me Oris." The griffon interrupted. 

"Um…yes, Oris, I am here on behalf of my father, Talpa…"

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Ryo!"  A blond boy yelled.  "Why do you insist on coming up to this waterfall all the time? It's not like that girl you saw is going to be there."

"That isn't the only reason I go up there Sage!" Ryo said indignantly.  "And she could be there, you never know."

"Oh, please, Ryo, you saw her once, and that was eight years ago!" Sage commented.  Ryo sighed, Sage didn't understand, he hadn't been the one to see her.  Ryo couldn't explain it, but he had felt some sort of connection or something with her. Suddenly a scream pierced the air.

"Did you hear that?" Sage asked.

"Yeah, I think it came from the direction of the waterfall.  Let's hurry over there." Ryo said.  With that the two boys took off towards the waterfall. The two boys got there in time to see a griffon towering over a girl lying on the bank.  

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"No, Oris you don't understand, you have the wrong idea!" Sakura tried to explain. Suddenly a boy came flying through the air kicking the griffon in the side of the head sending him into the waterfall.  

"Looks like I got here just in time," Ryo said as he held his hand out to help Sakura up.  Sakura stared at Ryo.  It was him, the boy that she met here eight years ago.  

"Ryo! Look out!" Sage yelled as the griffon charged at him.  Ryo turned and jumped to the side, the griffon missing him by inches.  The griffon turned and charged at Ryo again.  Ryo jumped out of the way as the griffon ran under him and hit a rock, head on, knocking him out. Sakura stared at the unconscious griffon in shock, what was Talpa going to say. 

Ryo turned around and faced Sakura, getting a good look of her face, and stared. "It's her!" Ryo thought.  "Are you okay?" Ryo asked her as he helped her to her feet. Sakura stared at the unconscious griffon then at Ryo. Sakura was still in a daze over what had just happened, there was no way that guardian was going to join her fathers team now. "Father is going to be mad." She thought. 

"Hey, are you alright?" Ryo asked again snapping her back to the present.

"What did you think you were doing?" Sakura said with fire in her eye.

"Saving you from that griffon," Sage answered. 

"Listen I didn't need you two to save me." Sakura answered haughtily. 

"Are you kidding me?" Ryo asked incredulously. "That thing was about to rip your head off."

"He was not." Sakura said weakly. "And even if he was, I can take care of myself.  You two aren't the only ones who know how to fight. Ya know."  It was then that Sakura noticed that the two boys were wearing sub-armor.* "They're wearing sub-armor?" she wondered.  "But I thought only me and the other warlords had armor." 

"Well," Sakura said aloud, "so tell me, Mr. Red Warrior, what are your names? I must know who it is that thought they needed to come to my rescue."

"I'm Ryo, Ryo of the Wildfire." Ryo proudly said. 

"And I'm Sage of the Halo." Sage added. "And what might your name be?"

"Sakura," she said mildly.  "There is no need for them to know that I am a warlord in my father's army, but I do have some questions for when I get home." She thought.

"Pretty name," Ryo said, "For a pretty girl." He mentally added.

Sakura awarded his comment with a smile then turned to go "there is no more need for me to be here anymore, I best go back and tell father what has happened here." She thought to herself. Aloud she said, "Well, I must be going now, see you later, Wildfire." 

The two boys watched as she walked into the forest and disappeared from view.  

"Well, that sure was an adventure," Sage commented. "Let's go back Ryo and tell the others what happened up here, and we better hurry before our new _friend_ wakes up," he said gesturing towards the griffon. 

"Yeah," said Ryo slowly, still looking at the spot he had last seem Sakura. "Yeah," he said again "Let's go."

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

* For those who don't know or aren't sure sub-armor is the armor that the Ronin warriors wear before they transform into the actual armor.


	6. chapter five

Sakura rushed home as fast as she could.  She had a lot to tell her father and a lot to ask also.  "If those guys had sub- armor then they must have the actual battle armor. And that must mean that their armor is part of the armor that once belonged to my father, but if all of this is true, why hasn't father said anything to me about it?"

Once home Sakura rushed to the throne room where she was sure her father was.  Sakura halted right before reaching the door, slowed her breathing, and calmly walked into the room.  Not only was her father in the room, in his floating head form, but everyone else was there also.

"Ah, my daughter has returned." Talpa said when he noticed her. "Tell me, when is our new ally coming to join us?" 

"Well, I'm afraid that we don't have a new ally." Sakura said weakly. 

"What!?!" cried Talpa along with everyone else. "How could you not persuade him to join our team?" Cale demanded.

"Well, I probably could have if it wasn't for that stupid Ryo of the wildfire!" Sakura replied hotly. 

Talpa's eyes glowed brighter red than they normally were. "Who did you say?" his voice low and serious.

"Ryo of the wildfire," Sakura repeated not noticing the change in her father's voice. "He and some other guy, I think his name is Sage of the Halo, they attacked the guardian before I got a good chance to talk to him, and father, they have armor, like me!" 

Talpa was silent for a while then spoke in a low tone, "Sakura, my daughter, there is much I must now tell you." 

Sakura was shocked.  She hadn't expected a response like this. 

"Do you remember when I told you that one day I would tell you about the Ronin lands?" Her father asked.

"Yes sir," Sakura replied. 

"It is time for you to know, the owner of the Ronin lands is a man know as the Ancient One." Talpa began.

"He has assembled a band of rebels to fight against us, using five of the armors that belong to Lord Talpa." Sekhmet said.

"Starting tomorrow, you will be educated about the Ronin warriors and help us fight them." Talpa said. 

"You know I will always do as you ask of me father, but there is one thing I do not understand.  Why haven't I been told of the Ronin warriors till now?" Sakura inquired.

"We all thought it best to keep it from you unless we knew we were going to need your help." Anubis answered. 

Realization suddenly dawned on Sakura. "The Ronin warriors have been who you guys have been fighting against this entire time, haven't they?" 

"Yes, but we are not strong enough, and it is now apparent that we will need your help in defeating them," Sekhmet said.

Sakura's face changed to one of interest to determination. "Father, I will do everything I can to help you defeat those Ronin warriors!" Sakura stated

"Excellent!" Talpa said. "Your lessons on the Ronin warriors will start tomorrow!" 

"Oh no!" Sakura complained.  "Not more lessons."

Sakura's lessons suddenly became the top priority in her life.  Her father refused to let her even think about challenging the Ronin warriors until he thought she was ready.  Sakura studied and trained harder than ever before.  In addition to her magic lessons, which were progressing very well, and her lessons in weaponry she also had to memorize all the information that they had on the Ronin warriors.  She learned them by name and picture, special attacks, and styles in fighting. 

"She is coming along well," Dais commented to Anubis on day.  The two were watching her weaponry lessons and shouting out advice when needed. 

"Yes," Anubis replied.  "She is becoming an excellent fighter.  Her abilities with a sword are unmatched, and her aim in archery is impeccable and her speed makes her a hard target to hit."

"Add all of that in with her abilities in magic and she is almost unbeatable." Dais said.  "She is also becoming more beautiful each day." 

Anubis made no answer to this, but noted the softened look in Dais's eyes when he spoke of her.  "Dais is right," Anubis thought. "She is steadily becoming a formidable opponent, and becoming more and more beautiful each day."  

Along with all her new training Sakura found time to play and help all the animals in and around the Shadow lands.  Besides Kero, who was now a full grown tiger and fiercely loyal to only Sakura, she had gained a few other pets as well, including a falcon named Talon, a horse named Stormy, and a baby dragon named Draco. Her pets helped her in her magic training and proved to be useful scouts in seeing about the whereabouts of the Ronins.  There was only one thing that bugged Sakura, Ryo.  She couldn't get him off of her mind, no matter how hard she tried.  Dais also noticed her seemingly sudden lack of interest in him and tried to bring the attention back on him, but every time she looked at him she found herself thinking about Ryo's blue eyes and the way he had looked at her that day.  Sakura was also attracted to Dais and tried to forget about Ryo, but it wasn't easy.

"He is the enemy!" She told herself.  She wanted to talk to Anubis, but she knew what he would say. "No, I won't think about him anymore!" Sakura promised herself. "I like Dais, a lot. Besides he isn't fighting against my father." Sakura made good on her promise not to think about Ryo anymore, but little did Sakura know, her promise was about to get much harder not to break.


	7. chapter six

It had been a month since Sakura had started her training to beat the Ronin warriors.  She had made much progress and her father was especially pleased. 

"Sakura," her father said as he walked into the training room. Sakura smiled, he was actually in his human form today.  

"It is time for you to start training with your full armor," her father announced. Sakura stopped mid attack. 

"What?" I get to actually wear the real battle armor?" Sakura asked stunned.  Even though Sakura had known that she possessed one of the ten armors, her father had for some reason never let her train in anything but her sub-armor. 

"This is so awesome!" Sakura thought, my armor.  

"First, you need to know some things about it." Talpa informed her.  "Each armor is powered by some kind of character trait that is strongest in them.  Each armor also allows the bearer to control something, to some extent, and has a certain state that it performs best in. 

Sakura knew all of this already from learning about the Ronin warriors.  She could tell anyone who asked, who owned which armor, what it controlled, and which state it was strongest in and which character trait powered their armor.  

"Your armor, Sakura," her father continued "is no different. Your armor allows you to control something."

"What about all of your armors?" Sakura questioned the other warlords, who had gathered behind Talpa.  She knew about the Ronins, but she realized she didn't know theirs.  

"My armor is the armor of Cruelty." Anubis said, "Powered by the trait of loyalty."  The others went around and told Sakura of their armors. Cale was the warlord of Darkness and allowed him to control darkness to some extent, and was powered by the trait of Piety; Dais was the warlord of Illusions and could make people see things that weren't there, and was powered by the trait of Endurance; and Sekhmet was warlord of Venom and was a poisons master, and powered by Obedience. 

"What about mine?" Sakura wanted to know, anticipation growing. 

"You are Sakura, the warlord of Hate" Talpa told her. "Powered by the trait of Love." Talpa finished spitting out the word love as if it was a terrible disease.  "You will soon learn on your own what you can control, we can not tell you, and it must be learned on your own."

"That wouldn't be my magic, would it?" Sakura guessed.

 "No, that is just an inherited gene from your mother." Talpa told her. 

"How do I go about finding it?" Sakura questioned. 

"Just one day, you'll know." Cale said. "At least that's how it worked for us."

So Sakura trained, learning all there was to know about her armor.  She soon found out what her armor gave her control over, wind.  She was a master of wind, able to manipulate it to do many things, even allow her to fly.  

"Well done," Anubis congratulated one day after a successful lesson, "You'll be able to fight the Ronin warriors with us in no time."

"Anubis, why hasn't father let me fight them before?"  Sakura asked.  It had been a question that weighed heavily on her mind for a while now.

"Well," Anubis thought. "Probably because you're his daughter." Anubis answered. 

"His daughter," Sakura said confused. "Why would that have anything to do with it?"

"He wants to keep you as safe as possible, because even though he doesn't always show it, your father does care about your safety."

Sakura smiled, "Yeah, I guess he does."

A few days later Dais entered the training room where Sakura was practicing her sword techniques with Cale.  The sword was easily becoming her favorite and most skilled weapon to fight with.

"Sakura," Dais called. "Master Talpa requests us in the throne room."

"The throne room," Sakura questioned. "What does he want us there for?"

"I think it has something to do with the Ronin warriors." Dais replied.

Dais and Sakura headed toward the throne room wondering what Talpa could want.   
"Sakura, Dais, I have a mission for you." Talpa said to them as they entered the room.  Talpa was a floating head again, much to Sakura's chagrin. 

"Two of the Ronin warriors have been sighted on our lands. They are Kento of Hardrock and Cye of the Torrent. I want you two to go destroy them." 


	8. Chapter seven

"Sakura, are you ready for this?" Dais asked her as they transformed into their armors. 

"I've been ready to do this for a long time." Sakura answered. This was going to be here first real fight and she was anxious to show what she could do.  She hadn't allowed anyone except her pets see what she could do with wind and she was ready to show it off.  

"Talon," Sakura said addressing the falcon perched on her shoulder. "Fly on ahead and let us know where the Ronins are." Talon screeched his understanding and took off flying towards the northern boundary. 

"Now, all we have to do is wait for Talon to tell us where they are right now and then we attack." Sakura said with a grin. Dais smiled back just as Talon came back into view, calling out to Sakura where they were. Sakura could understand what her pets were saying because of her magic. 

Sakura turned to Dais, "They are right next to the cliff a few miles west from here." 

"Perfect," Dais answered. "Let's do it."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kento and Cye walked cautiously towards Talpa's castle.  

"Are you sure that we are going the right way, Cye?" Kento asked. "Because I have no idea where his castle is located." 

"Don't worry, from what Ancient told us we are defiantly heading in the right direction." Cye answered. "The only thing I don't understand is why Ancient wanted us to go on without the others." 

"I have no idea," Kento said. "But they weren't that far behind us, if we need back-up they should be here fairly soon."

Heading towards the castle the two warriors noticed two figures seemingly materialize out of thin air.

"I think that we're in for a brawl." Cye said to Kento, acknowledging the presence of the figures. "I also have a feeling that they aren't on our side."

No sooner had he said those words when Dais and Sakura jumped at them from the cliff. Kento and Cye dodged just in time and quickly transformed into their armors. 

"I hope Ryo and the others get here soon!" Kento said to Cye as he warded off a blow from Sakura. Dais used the scythes on his back to create a spider web around the Ronins entrapping them, but leaving enough room for him and Sakura to maneuver around without getting entangled. The two Ronins artfully dodged most of Dais's scythes, but got caught on a few.  They soon broke free though and the fight raged on.  Cye used his super wave smasher and sent a column of water at Sakura. Sakura saw the wave coming and pulled out her sword.  She then spun it around in front of her in a circle creating a whirlwind.  The column of water hit the whirlwind head on and split in different directions.  Cye stared in disbelief, but snapped out of it as he and Sakura clashed sword against trident. While Sakura was busy with Cye, Dais was fighting Kento, who was sending up small mountains trying to trip up Dais. One hit Dais and Sakura noticed just before he hit the ground.  She sent out a blast of wind suspending Dais in midair.  She then set him lightly on the ground as she jumped aside to avoid a hit from Cye. Unbeknownst to the two warlords Ryo and the rest of the Ronin warriors had just come up onto the scene.  Ryo stared at the two warlords duking it out with Kento and Cye.  

"That's Dais," Ryo said to the others as they hurriedly headed toward the fight. "But who's that other guy. I've never seen him before

Ryo and the other transformed and rushed into battle.  Sakura noticed Ryo coming in from the left and pushing Cye away turned her attention on him fighting with all she had. 

"He's good," Ryo thought as he clashed swords with Sakura. "Extremely good." 

Sakura studied his attack pattern while parrying his blows; she soon found a weak spot and struck at it sending his sword, which was in his right hand, flying. Ryo backed up and jumped to head toward his fallen sword.  Sakura headed him off and sent a blast of wind knocking him off his feet.  White Blaze then jumped into the fray knocking Sakura down, giving Ryo enough time to retrieve his sword. Kero, who had followed Sakura against her wishes, leapt at White Blaze taking his attention off of Sakura. 

"Kero!" Sakura yelled startled. But she had no time to deal with him now, Ryo was charging, swords raised.  Ryo connected the hilt of his two swords together and performed his flare up attack. The attack hit Sakura full in the chest sending her flying backwards and into the side of the cliff.  Dais quickly ran to her side when the attack had subsided, but she pushed him away and shakily stood up.  The attack had knocked her helmet off allowing the Ronins to see the face of their new enemy. Ryo gasped, "Its Sakura!" he said staring speechless at her.  A wave of sadness washed over him as he realized that Sakura wasn't on their side and that there could never be anything between them. Not now, not ever. 

Sakura stared at the ground then slowly lifted her eyes to meet Ryo's 

"You have been a worthy adversary Ryo." She calmly said. "You may have won this battle, but the war is far from over." "Dais," she said to him telepathically.

Her magic gave her the ability to communicate with another person telepathically as long as that person had some kind of magical energy receiver. Sakura had given him one before the fight. "There is no way we can win now, with us being so outnumbered. Let's fall back and tell my father what has happened here.  They are still many miles away from the castle." 

"Agreed," Dais answered. 

"Kero," Sakura called aloud as the tiger bounded toward her and sat at her heels. Sakura glared at Ryo again, "I look forward to facing you again, wildfire." And with that Sakura created a huge gust of wind and she, Dais, and Kero were gone. 

"I have a feeling that we need to go back to the Ronin lands and discuss this new fighter with Ancient," Rowen said.  

The others agreed as they headed back.  Ryo stared miserably at the spot he had last seen Sakura and inwardly promised himself that he would not let his feelings get in the way of fighting her.  She was the enemy and that was all there was to it. 


	9. chapter eight

Sakura had many for fights with the Ronins after that, getting stronger and stronger after each one, but each battle kept ending in a stale mate.  Neither side was winning, and the person that this annoyed most was Talpa. 

"I don't understand it." Talpa growled as he paced the room.  Sakura and the other warlords watched as he went from one side to the other.  "It doesn't make sense, why can't we defeat them?" Talpa yelled. "What are we doing wrong?"

"Maybe, it's not something that we're doing wrong, father," Sakura suggested trying to appease her father. "Maybe, they have something that is allowing them to hold us off."

"Like magic?" Talpa sneered rounding on her knowing full well she was the only one who could do it.

Sakura shrank back against the wall, "not magic per say, but something that their armor can do that ours can't"

"Maybe we can send Talon or Artemis, or even Draco to find something out." Anubis suggested. Artemis was the recent addition to Sakura's pet collection, a wolf that she had found as a pup and had reared. 

"Right," Cale mocked, "That won't be obvious, a dragon and a wolf following them and the same bird always flying around them. Why don't you just strap a speaker to them shouting, 'Hey, we're listening to your plans.'?" 

"Cale, is right," Sekhmet agreed, "We've used Talon to much, they might get suspicious and Draco and Artemis are much too noticeable."

"Maybe we could send a person." Talpa quietly said. 

"A person!" Dais asked with confusion. "How would that help, they would surely know that they were on our side." 

"But what if they had claimed to change sides?" Sekhmet added, "They do seem to have a soft spot for people who have seen the error of their ways." He mocked.

"That could actually work." Anubis said. "But who would we send? It would have to be someone we know won't betray us, and can think on their feet."

"Precisley," Talpa acknowledged. "That's why Sakura is going." 

"What!?!" Sakura yelled. "Me? Why me?" Sakura didn't like the plan and she defiantly didn't like being the one chosen to be the spy.  She preferred to stay as far away from Ryo as possible."

"Because we know you wouldn't betray your own father, and you have gotten yourself out of tighter spots than all of us put together." Cale said.

"You're the perfect choice." Sekhmet agreed.

"But think about it," Sakura challenged. "I'm Talpa's _daughter what are the chances that they are going to let me in?"_

"But, they don't know that your Talpa's daughter, that gives us an advantage." Dais pointed out.

"Fine! But they still know that I'm a warlord; they have seen my face remember? And they aren't just going to let me waltz in and say 'Hey guys, I'm sorry that I've been fighting ya'll mind if I join your team?'" Sakura argued, she was not going to go without a fight.

"That's why you are going to have to prove yourself to them." Talpa said

"How am I going to do that?" Sakura wanted to know.

"There is going to be a natural disaster and you are going to save one of the Ronin warriors from it." Talpa told her.

Talpa then outlined his plan and when he was finished they all looked expectantly at Sakura. She sighed in resignation.

"All right, I'll do it." 

"Now, we need to know where they are." Sekhmet said.

"We can still use Talon for that," Anubis said. 

Sakura summoned Talon and told him his job. "Fly out and find the Ronin warriors, when you have fly back here and let us know." 

With that Talon took off in a flutter of wings and soared out the window.  Talon returned three days later and told Sakura where the Ronins were located. 

"The Emperor lands?" Sakura said with surprise. "What could they possible be doing over there?"

"Actually, they are in the neutral area outside the Emperor lands." Anubis pointed out.

"But, still that's a good two month journey on foot to reach the shadow lands. I mean I can get there fairly quickly riding Draco, but they don't have anyway of riding something to get here. And the Shadow lands seems to be there next designation." Sakura said.

"No matter," Talpa explained. "Only you and Anubis will need to go. You will of course stay with them…"

"If they let me." Sakura said with irritation.

"And Anubis can return on Draco." Talpa finished. 

"Sounds good to me." Anubis said and then he and Sakura went to get ready.


	10. Chapter nine

"Are you ready to do this?" Anubis asked Sakura as they flew through the air, riding on Draco. 

"No," Sakura stubbornly said. "I never liked this plan, but hey everyone else says it a good idea."

"Well… it is." Anubis answered. 

"You're also not the one who has to save your enemy." Sakura pointed out. "By the way, which Ronin am I saving anyway?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Anubis admitted. "All we know from Talon is that they send one of them out for scouting every day around sundown. So it will be whoever turns it is is."

Talon suddenly appeared on Sakura's right side and told her where he had seen the Ronin warrior out on his scouting mission.

"Great Talon! You've been a big help, oh and which one is it?" Sakura questioned.

Talon piped off his answer and flew back towards the Shadow lands, his job done. Sakura scowled. 'Of course,' she thought. 'If I have to save one of them it just has to be Ryo doesn't it' she thought sarcastically. 

"There seems to be a good place to land and start the fire." Anubis said pointing to a grassy covered rock that offered a little visibility and cover.  Draco gently glided over to the spot and landed. Anubis and Sakura climbed off and surveyed the scene.    
"You know, it was kind of a good thing that the Ronins came back here." Anubis said. "All this dry grass will make it easy for the fire to spread; your wind will also help." 

Sakura looked around and saw he was right. They were on a savannah covered with dry grass and a few cliffs could be seen in the distance.  A river a ways behind the cliffs ensured that the fire wouldn't spread to far, a fact that only Sakura seemed to care about.  

"All right Draco," Sakura said. "Let's get ready to ice this place." 

"Ice?" Anubis asked confused.  "I thought we were burning it." 

"Well technically we are." Sakura explained, "But since it is Ryo that I'm saving that threw a wrench in the plans, so to speak."

"How is that?" Anubis pressed.

"Well, Ryo holds the armor of the wildfire, meaning his armor works best in situations of extreme heat, like a fire or a volcano. Since that is the case, we are going to have to use ice fire." 

"What the heck is ice fire?" Anubis asked.

"Well, ice fire is fire, but with some different traits. Like fire, ice fire burns whatever is flammable, you know, trees, grass all that stuff.  But, it doesn't give off heat, like fire does, meaning Ryo can't gain help from it. But it can still kill a person they way fire can. Understand?"

"Yeah, I think so." Anubis said. "But, how do we make it?"

"That's were Draco comes in." Sakura said patting Draco's side. "A dragon has two sacs inside of its stomach.  A fire sac and an ice fire sac. With a little help from my magic we can get a pretty good blaze going on." Sakura finished proudly.

"One question," Anubis said holding up a finger. "Won't the fact that it is ice fire make this an unnatural disaster? Because, that would make it obvious that we started the fire."

A good point, but luckily these lands are known for sprouting ice fires. A few dragons live around these areas and they start them occasionally." Sakura answered.

"Perfect," Anubis said with a wicked grin. "And here comes Ryo. Good luck"

Sakura nodded her agreement. "Okay, Draco, you know what to do." Draco looked at her then blew a silvery flame that immediately started to burn in the grass around it.  Anubis and Sakura jumped on Draco's back as he blew more of the flame.  Sakura called on the wind and a breeze started fanning the flame.  Draco then rose into the air high enough not to be seen, but low enough the two riders could see what was happening.

"There's Ryo." Anubis said pointing at the person on the ground.  "He should notice the fire soon. Then you'll go and save his butt."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Author's note- Okay I admit that I got the whole fire rescue thing from the Lion King II movie, but I couldn't think of anything else.  I did try to change things around a bit though.  Sorry this chapter is so short.  Next one will be the rescue. 


	11. chapter ten

Ryo moved cautiously around the savannah surveying the land. 'I really don't know why we are even sending out someone to scout.' He thought. 'No one would even think to look for us out here, but whatever.' Ryo continued to move and scout around unaware of the flying dragon over his head or the now spreading fire. He had gone a good ways when he looked up and saw a group of animals running towards him.  Ryo quickly moved out of their path for fear of being trampled. Watching them as they ran by he wondered 'they look like they're really scared of something.' Turning around he saw what it was, a gigantic silvery flame was almost upon him, burning the ground and the grass. Ryo turned on his heels and started wildly running towards the river anxious to get away from the impending flame.  Ryo turned his head and saw the flame was quickly gaining. Ryo ran harder and made it to the cliffs when he realized that he was trapped.  He would have to climb up the side of the cliff if he wanted to get away from the fire.  Ryo started his upward climb and got about halfway up when he lost his grip and went tumbling down.  He hit the ground with a thud.  He tried to get up, but fell down again, his visions blurred slightly.  Suddenly he saw a dark figure emerge from the flames, it was a woman, but the smoke was blocking her face.

"Mia?" Ryo said weakly as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Sakura frowned and knelt down and flipped Ryo on his back.  She then picked him up and started running towards the river.  'I better hurry,' she thought, 'the other warriors will have seen the smoke from the fire by now and will come to help Ryo. I have to get him to the other side of the river.' Sakura ran on with the unconscious Ryo in her arms.  She finally made it to the river and jumped in.  She situated Ryo in her arms and started swimming towards the opposite shore.  She finally reached it and pulled Ryo up onto the bank.  She let go of him and tried to return her breathing to normal.  She was surprised when a warm tongue licked the side of her face.  Looking up she saw Kero who had once again disobeyed orders to stay home.

"Kero" she scolded, "You were supposed to stay home!"  

Kero had the graces to look humbled as he licked her hand.

Sakura sighed, it was hard to stay mad at him, "What am I going to do with you?" she said with a smile. "Ok, you can stay; I'll probably need all the friends I can get." 

Suddenly she heard Ryo moan, turning around she saw him coming to. 

"Your awake." She said to him. Ryo sat up and rubbed his head. 

"Ryo!" a myriad of voices called as the other Ronins, Mia, and Yulie came into view.  'So that's Mia and Yulie.' Sakura mentally thought.  'They don't look like they will be that much of a concern.'  White Blaze stood and front of Ryo and growled menencenly at Sakura.  Kero growled at White Blaze his hackles raised.

"Let him be, Kero." Sakura said.  Kero sat down at her heels, but kept his teeth bared.  

"Dude, you alright?" Kento asked as he helped Ryo to his feet. 

"Yeah," he weakly said, "I'm fine," his voice growing stronger. "But she saved me." The others looked at Sakura suspicion etched in their faces.

"You saved him?" Rowen asked. "Why?" 

"I have come to ask to join the Ronin warriors." Sakura humbly said. The Ronins looked at her with a mixture of surprise and disbelief.

"What?" Sage asked. "You expect us to let you stay with us? You must be crazy."

"Why?" Sakura challenged.

"Because your one of Talpa's warlords.  One of the top ranking warlords if we aren't mistaken." Sage countered.

"I am not one of Talpa's warlords anymore." Sakura said suddenly interested in the rock at her feet. "I have seen the pain and misery I've caused and so I wish to join you in your fight against Talpa to make amends for the terrible things I've done." 

The Ronins looked at each other and then at Sakura unsure of what to make of it. 

"Please," she continued, "give me a second chance to show you that I truly have changed."

"You will excuse us to confer amongst ourselves won't you?" Sage said bitingly, more of a demand than a question.

"Of course," Sakura bowed humbly as she stepped back awaiting there verdict.

The Ronins, Mia, and Yulie gathered together and began discussing this recent development. 

"What do you think?" Sage asked. 

"I think we should get rid of her while we have the chance." Ryo said trying to ignore the way his heart beat faster when she spoke.

"But, Ryo," Mia said reprovingly, "She saved your life." 

"From a fire she probably started." Sage argued.

"We have no proof of that." Cye stated. "And the fact still remains is that even if she did, why didn't she let Ryo die? She had the perfect opportunity to." 

No one could really come up with a logical answer to that question, but they were all still doubtful for Sakura's intentions.

"Well, Ryo, it's up to you." Rowen said. "We'll go with whatever you decide."

"Why me?" Ryo asked. He did not want to be put in charge of this decision.

"Because you're the one she saved and we figure you will probably give her a more fair chance than anyone of us would." Cye said.

The group turned around to face Sakura, who had her hands clasped in front of her with an unsure expression on her face.  

"You can stay… for now," Ryo said. "That will give us enough time to decide whether or not she is on our side." He said quietly to the others. The others nodded their agreement and Sakura smiled, as they started heading off towards their campsite, flanked on either side by one of the Ronins. 

'Perfect,' Sakura thought to herself. 'Now that I'm in… I can find out what makes these guys so unbeatable and then…' She laughed under her breath as she looked up at the sky and saw a dragon and a rider flying away into the sunset. 


	12. chapter eleven

Ryo and the others returned to their makeshift campsite with Sakura following them. Ryo was having a hard time trying to not to stare at her.  'Why did I let her stay?' he asked himself. 'How stupid can I get? Like I don't have a hard enough time not thinking about her as it is, now I have to keep my eye on her all the time, just to make sure she doesn't murder us in our sleep.' Apparently the other warriors thought so also, because after everyone had settled around the fire, Sakura slightly excluded by the others, Sage approached him and said so.

"Don't you think that I haven't thought of that," Ryo hissed keeping his voice down, "I'll stay up for tonight and watch, and someone else can do it tomorrow and so on." 

True to his word, Ryo stayed awake that night long after everyone was asleep.  Truth be told, he couldn't have slept even if he wanted to. Ryo watched Sakura as she slept her head resting on Kero, who was curled around her.  'She looks like an angel when she sleeps,' he thought to himself. 'Like she could never hurt anybody.  Oh! Snap out of it,' He told himself.  'She can say what she wants, but she is the enemy and I can't allow myself to think that, not if I want to stay alive.'

Ryo spent the rest of the night occupying his mind with other things till morning.  Sakura woke first unaware that Ryo was still up.  She stretched and got up Kero following her.  

"Where do you think your going?" Ryo asked her.

Startled, Sakura turned around to see Ryo watching her. "Stayed awake all night to make sure I didn't murder you all in your sleep did ya?" she asked with a sad smile. "I expected as much." 

"Well, can you blame us?" Ryo asked her.

Sakura hung her head, "No, I guess I really can't" and with that she turned and headed towards the river.

"You never answered my question." Ryo yelled getting to his feet. 

"The river," Sakura said, without stopping, "you can come if you'd like, but Kero is always thirsty in the morning." 

Ryo opted to let her go by herself, what harm could she do down there?

Sakura, relieved that she wasn't being followed made it to the river and set Kero on guard. 

"Stay here and alert me if anyone comes this way, I need to speak to father." Kero growled his agreement and sat down by the river.

Sakura hurried over to a group of trees and took of her mother's crystal. She held it in her hand until it turned blue; she then drew a circle in the air with it.  When the circle was completed he fathers face appeared in it.

"How are things?" her father questioned.

"Not so good, they don't trust me at all." Sakura said gravely.

"Not surprising, do we need to attack so that you can prove your loyalty to them?" 

Sakura thought about this for a moment, "Let's use that as a last resort," she decided.

"Fine," her father answered, "But find out their secret soon, you understand me." Talpa demanded.

Sakura bowed low, "Yes sir." With that her fathers face disappeared along with the circle.  Sakura replaced the necklace on her neck and found Kero and walked back to the campsite. The other Ronins had woken up by now and were watching her.

"Surprised to be alive?" Sakura questioned them.

She was rewarded with a fake forced smile as they started gathering things up. Ryo silently walked up to Sakura and tapped her on the shoulder.  Sakura turned around. 

"Yes," she asked waiting for a stinging comment she was sure that was coming her way.

Ryo looked at her then at the ground. 'How did Mia talk me into this' he thought. "Umm…" he stammered. "Thanks for saving me yesterday," he said looking at her. Sakura face showed the surprise she felt and smiled at him. 

"You're welcome," she said as he walked away. 'Maybe spending time with them won't be so bad after all.' She thought with a smile.

"Hey Ryo, come help me with this," Yulie said as he struggled to put up his tent. Ryo walked over to where Yulie was having trouble. 

'Maybe having her here won't be so bad after all,' Ryo thought thinking of the surprised expression on her face, as he helped Yulie with this tent. 


	13. chapter twelve

Sakura's stay with the Ronin warriors over the next few weeks improved greatly after that.  Sakura turned out to be a valuable asset to their team.  She was able to direct them to her father's castle and give them information about the warlords, not major information, but things that wouldn't destroy her father's dynasty if word got out.  Sakura in turn, enjoyed the feeling of being part of a team, as a warlord it was mostly solo missions, and the companionship, especially Ryo's.  The two got surprisingly close after he had thanked her. The Ronins slowly started to trust Sakura, once they realized that she wasn't going to kill them when their backs were turned. Sakura still checked in with her father, but not as often as she used to.  Truth be told there wasn't anything to report except their position.  She had kept her eyes open and tried to find the secret to their seemingly invincibility, but she never noticed anything different and had slowly lost interest in the mission.  Sakura even had a chance to meet Ancient once or twice. Ancient seemed happy to have her on the Ronin side and made her feel welcome, but she always got home sick afterwards because he reminded her of Anubis. Ancient had also told her all about Talpa's plans to rule the world and Sakura started to doubt what she had been told her entire life. Kero and White Blaze had become good friends also and often watched each others backs.  Sakura's other pets also found ways to check in with her at least once every three days and Artemis stayed with her and Kero instead of returning to the castle.  There was only one thing that bothered her. Her feelings for Ryo.  They were going stronger every day and she was dreading the day that she would have to return home with the vital information that would bring about his downfall.  It was late one night after every one had gone to sleep, they no longer had a guard to watch her all night, and she sneaked off to meet Anubis.  He had told her, by sending a message with Talon, to meet him there at night.  She crept to the tree where he would meet her. 

"Sakura." A voice whispered.

"Anubis?" Sakura asked looking around for him.

"Up here, in the tree." Anubis jumped down and landed silently beside her.

"Have you found out what makes them so invincible yet?" Anubis asked.

Sakura hung her head, "No," she muttered. "I haven't been able to distinguish any difference between them and us, except what we're fighting for."

"Talpa wants you to come back home." Anubis told her.

Sakura looked at him with surprise. "But…but why?" she stammered.

"Because you've been here for almost two months and he said that if you haven't found out anything by now, then you never will." Anubis answered.

"No," Sakura protested. "You can't, I'm this close to finding out their secret. Just a few more days. I promise."

Anubis stared at her piercingly, and then realization dawned on him. "You don't want to go home, do you?" Anubis asked already knowing the answer.

Sakura hung her head, "No." she said quietly.

"I had a feeling that this would happen." Anubis said bitterly. "Your in love with that red Ronin Warrior, Ryo aren't you?"

"I'm not in love with him," Sakura argued as her face turned red, "And even if I was, that's not the only reason I'm staying."

"Then please, inform me at to why you feel the need to betray your own father." Anubis asked accusingly.

"Because, I realize now that father has been lying to us this entire time.  He's just using us to take over the world, once he's done with us, he'll strip us of our armors and cast us aside." Sakura explained.  

Anubis shook his head slowly, "I never thought I would hear you say that, the armors are his."

Sakura wildly shook her head, anxious to make Anubis believe her, "That may have been in the past, but the armors are ours now. And I've seen how cruel my father can be.  I can't stand silently by and help him cause that kind of pain and aguish. I'm sorry, but I finally feel like I'm doing the right thing."

Anubis looked at her sadly, "then I guess that makes us enemies now." 

"No, you can join us Anubis, you have always been like a big brother to me, and I don't want to fight against you." Sakura said, tears pricking the back of her eyes.

"I won't betray Lord Talpa just because his own daughter is willing to." Anubis said loyally.

Sakura looked at him, her eyes full of sadness, "then we truly are at a parting of ways then. But I ask you to do one thing for me, as my brother"

Anubis looked at her his eyes softening. "Alright."

"Will you tell father that even though I've switching sides that I still love him, and tell the other warlords that I'm going to miss them to?" Sakura pleaded.

Anubis nodded his agreement, and slowly turned and vanished. Sakura trudged back to the campsite, feeling as if her heart would break. She felt terrible, but she knew she was doing the right thing. If the Ronin warriors noticed any change in Sakura's attitude they didn't say anything, and Sakura was grateful.  For even though she was now truly on their side, she couldn't bring herself to tell them just yet what her original intentions had been. Sakura spent the rest of the night sitting in tree singing to herself.  It was what she always did when she felt sad.  Ryo stood under the tree listening to her beautiful voice floating through the air, and then made his presence known.

"Sakura." He asked tentatively.

"How did you know where I was?" she asked look down at him from her lofty perch.

"I followed your voice," he said climbing the tree to be next to her. "I didn't know you could sing like that. It's beautiful"

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"You want to tell me what's bugging you?" he asked her.

Sakura looked at him and gave him a half hearted smile, "Thanks for you concern, but it really isn't anything to worry about." She answered. 

"I'll be alright, I promise.  I just need a little time to myself that's all." 

Ryo smiled at her and jumped down from the tree, "You know you can always tell me anything. I'll be here for you if you need me." He said as he walked back to the campsite, listening to Sakura's voice as he made his way back. 


	14. chapter thirteen

Sakura started to dread the next few days, she knew what was coming, once her father heard of her switching sides, he was going to come see her face to face and find out once and for all what was going on.  She just hoped that none of the warriors would be around to witness it.  If they ever found out that she was Talpa's daughter, well she didn't want to think of it. The encounter came sooner than she had thought.  It was mid afternoon, when she went down to a stream in the middle of the forest when she heard her name being called.  She turned around to find herself face to face with the floating head that was her father.  Sakura groaned inwardly. This wasn't going to be good.

"You want to tell me what kind of game you're playing, Sakura!" her father demanded. 

"I'm not playing anything." Sakura said, standing up. "I told Anubis to tell you, I'm not working for you anymore." 

Talpa's red eyes flashed dangerously. "How dare you betray me?" he asked coldly. "Your own father. You can't do this to me."

"Just because I'm your daughter doesn't mean that I can't make decisions for myself, and I choose to fight against you." Sakura replied hotly. "You've lied to me my entire life; you said you wanted to make the world a better place.  That's a lie; Ancient told me that you just want to control it." 

"How do you know that Ancient isn't lying to you also?" Talpa asked smugly.

Sakura thought about it for a minute, truth be told she didn't know if he was. "Well, maybe he is." She said. "But, both his story and yours clash, that means, one of you is lying, and I just have to choose the side that I feel is right." She finished.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Unbeknownst to Sakura, Sage and Cye had come looking for her when she hadn't returned in a while. They came upon Sakura and Talpa arguing. Cye got ready to jump in and help Sakura, but Sage held him back. 

"Look," he said to Cye. "They're arguing. Let's see what this is all about."

Cye nodded his agreement and the two hid behind a tree close enough to hear them. Sakura and Talpa, so involved with their dispute had no idea they were being listened to. 

"You are my daughter!" Talpa said. 

"Yes, I am." Sakura replied. "So what?"

"So you are going to find out the secret to the Ronin warriors, and come home and tell me.  Then we will defeat them once and for all."

Cye and Sage looked at each other, they had heard enough.  The two quickly hurried away to tell the others, missing the rest of the conversation.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I will not." She said. "I won't help you hurt them." 

"Then you will die with them as well." Talpa hissed and quickly vanished from sight.

Sakura covered her face with her hands and sank to her knees.  She had just betrayed her own father.  She knew it was the right thing to do, but why did it have to hurt so much.  Kero came over to her and licked her cheek. She smiled sadly at him, 

"Thanks, Kero," she said, "I needed that." She gave him a quick hug around his neck as Artemis, Talon, Draco, and Stormy all came out of the forest to comfort their mistress.  

Sakura smiled warmly at them all giving them each a hug as well. "Thanks you guys, who needs a father when I have friends like you." Standing up she turned to head back to camp. "Come on, let's head back to camp."

Once Sakura got there she was greeted by glares and stony looks. 'Oh, no,' Sakura thought. 'They must have heard me talking to father.' She gulped inwardly and addressed them. 

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Sakura asked innocently.

"Don't even speak to us you traitor." Kento said to her.

"We heard you talking to Talpa." Sage said. "Your _father sent you to find out information on us to kill us all." _

"No, it's not like that." Sakura said trying to catch Ryo's eye, who was avoiding her gaze. 

"Do you deny that you were sent here to help Talpa get information on us?" Cye questioned.

"It may have started out like that." Sakura said. "But everything is different now, I realize that Talpa…"

"You mean your father?" Rowen spat.

"Yes, he is my father, but I'm not working for him anymore.  I haven't been for a long time.  Please you guys have to believe me." Sakura pleaded.

She looked around the group Kento, Sage, Cye, and Rowen had their arms crossed and was glaring at her. Mia and Yulie weren't sure whether or not to believe her.  White Blaze was growling at her and Ryo, her closest friend, the man she had come to count on wasn't even willing to look at her.  She ran to him forcing him to look at her.   
"Ryo," she said her golden eyes pleading with his. "You have to believe me; I would never betray you or any of the others." 

Ryo fought within himself.  He desperately wanted to hold her and tell her that he believed her, to tell her that he didn't care that she was Talpa's daughter, to tell her how he felt about her, but he couldn't. 

"Why should we believe you?" he asked. "You betrayed your own father, what's to stop you from betraying us?"

Sakura's eyes welled up with tears; she slowly backed away from Ryo, and suddenly turned and ran.


	15. chapter fourteen

Sakura stumbled wildly through the forest. She didn't know where she was going; all she knew was that she had to be alone. 'Why won't they believe me?' she thought to herself. 'I thought they realized by now that I was on their side. I guess I can't blame them though. Why didn't I tell them everything when I had the chance?' Sakura came out of the forest and found herself at the edge of a cliff.  Sakura walked over to the edge and looked down at the view. 'It's pretty here.' She thought as she sat down, her feet dangling over the ledge.  She stared at the empty air for a while, the wind rustling her hair which now reached to the middle of her back.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ryo and the others watched as Sakura took off through the forest, Kero and her other pets at her heels.  Ryo felt as if his heart would break, she was still the enemy and apparently nothing he could do would change that.

"I just can't believe this." Mia said.  "Sakura hasn't done anything to show that she's been against us ever since she came here."

"We heard her talking to her father, Mia." Sage said. "She was getting orders to destroy us."

"Maybe we didn't hear all of the conversation." Cye said tentatively. "I mean we did leave before it was over."

"If you had stayed, you would have realized she was on your side." A familiar voice said.

The Ronins turned around to look at the owner of the voice.

"Ancient!" they all cried. 

"What do you mean?" Sage asked. "She was on our side?"

Ancient waved his staff and the image of Sakura and Talpa appeared before them. "If you had stayed this is what you would have heard."

The holographic Sakura said "I won't help you hurt them."

The image of Talpa sneered at her and said, "Then you will die with them as well." Before the figures vanished. 

The Ronins stared in shock and humility.  "She was telling us the truth the entire time." Rowen said. 

Ryo gaped at where the image disappeared. 'What have I done?' he thought miserably to himself.

Spinning around he turned to the others, "Come on, we have to find her!" he yelled as he tore into the underbrush in the direction he had seen Sakura go. 

The others nodded their agreement and took after Ryo intent to find their teammate.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura tears had finally subsided.  She continued to stare at the valley below her when she realized she wasn't alone. Turning she saw all the warlords, plus the head of her father behind her. 

"What do you want? Sakura said defiantly as she stood to face them.

"We are here to give you one last chance to join us again and take back what you have said." Cale informed her.

"We are willing to forget this whole thing if you promise to never let it happen again." Dais said.

Sakura stared at them coldly, "I will never fight for you again!" she said sternly to her father.  Turning to the others she pleaded with them. "Don't you understand? He's just using you, once he's done with you he'll cast you aside." 

"How dare you say that about Lord Talpa?" Sekhmet ordered.

Unbeknownst to Sakura and the others, the Ronins had found them and were hiding in the trees listening to the conversation.  

"Sakura," her father demanded. "Stop trying to change the subject, we will give you one last chance to regain your place in the dynasty. So what will it be, us or them?"

Sakura glared defiantly at them. "Them" she promptly said. 

"They have disowned you." Anubis pointed out. "You must listen to reason, they will never accept you as one of them, and we on the other hand have always been like family to you."

"No, Anubis, they were more of my family that ya'll ever will be." Sakura stated. "They may not accept me into there group anymore, but I won't stop fighting for what's right.  And I will fight against you all by myself if I have to."

"So be it." Talpa said coldly, "Attack!" The warlords jumped at her weapons raised. Sakura took out her own when the Ronins jumped in to help her. 

"Ryo?" Sakura asked, shocked to see him there. 

"Sakura, we're sorry for ever doubting you, from now on, you have our trust." Ryo said.

Sakura smiled, "All's forgiven." She said as they fought back against the warlords.


	16. chapter fifteen

Hey, I would just like to say to all of you who have read and reviewed my fic.  Thanks so much.  I really appreciate you all taking the time to do it. I hope that you are enjoying the fic as much as I am writing it.  So please keep R&Ring my fic and thanks again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn't take long for Sakura and the others to fend off the warlords.  They soon realized they were outmatched and left, to fight another day. The Ronins gathered around Sakura giving their apologies for not believing her.

"It's ok you guys, really, I probably would have done that same thing if I was in your shoes.  But I am sorry for not telling you about my father being Talpa." Sakura said.

"Why didn't you?" Yulie asked.

"Because I was afraid of what your reaction might be." She admitted.

"Well, we probably reacted the way you thought we would didn't we?" Sage said sheepishly. 

"But, that's all in the past." Ancient said appearing beside them. "And the truth is, is that Sakura is now an official Ronin warrior and henceforth needs a new name." 

"A new name?" Sakura questioned. "Why would I need a new name?" 

"Because you are no longer a warlord," Ancient answered. "You are no longer Sakura the warlord of hate; you are the Ronin warrior Sakura of the cyclone." 

"Sakura of the Cyclone, huh?" Rowen said. "I think it's very fitting, what with your wind abilities and all." 

So Sakura became the sixth Ronin warrior. The others made her feel as if she had always been one of them and she couldn't have been happier, except for one thing, Anubis and her father.  It still upset her to think about it.  She could often be found awake late at night sitting in the tops of trees just thinking about them. 

One night Ryo joined her. 

"Sakura, you up there?" he called up to her. 

"Why do you ask me that when you know I am." She asked good naturedly.

"Wanted to give you a chance not to answer." He joked.  "Mind if I join you?" 

"Climb up and have a seat." She said patting the space on the tree next to her.  Ryo made his way up the tree until he sat next to her. 

"Still thinking about your father?" he questioned after a moment of silence. 

"Is it that obvious?" she asked with a smile.

 "Well, I know that you've been kinda upset ever since you publicly defied him." He said gently.

"Well," she acknowledged. "He is my father." 

"But, think about all of the horrible things he's done, the people he's killed, the lies he's told you." Ryo said trying to make it sound better.

Sakura shook her head sadly, "But, he's still my father.  Nothing can change that." The two sat in silence a little while longer when Sakura spoke again.

"Did you know that my father never wanted me?" she asked him.

Ryo didn't know how to answer that. "Really?" he asked weakly.

"Yeah, to tell the truth he never wanted a wife." She finished.

"Then why did he marry in the first place?" Ryo asked confused.

"To ensure his getting free from spirit world." Sakura informed him. 

"You're going to need to explain that one to me." Ryo said.

Sakura giggled, "It's a long story."

"How long could it be, you're only eighteen." Ryo joked.  

"Ok," Sakura said with a laugh. "It all started after my father got banished to spirit world.  He tried so many things to get back here, but nothing worked.  Then he figured out that some kind of magic put him there, and since magic got him there maybe magic could get him out. So he got on his best behavior and started scouting about for the most powerful sorcerer he could find in spirit world.  He found one.  His name was Barbadoss. My grandfather. To my father's surprise, Barbadoss had a daughter.  Her name was Kairiou. Talpa figured that the way to get to Barbadoss was to suck up to Kairiou and once he was on her good side, Babadoss would do whatever he wanted. So he did just that. There was one thing he didn't count on and that was Kairiou falling in love with him.  Although he didn't love her back, it worked to his advantage to marry her, which he did.  Once Kairiou was his wife, Barbadoss would do whatever Talpa asked, to make Kairiou happy.  So that's how my father got back. A few months later, I was born." 

"Wow," Ryo said when her story was finished. "But, what happened to your mother?"

Sakura lowered her head and looked away.  "She died when I was born."

"I'm sorry" Ryo sympathized. 

Sakura held up her crystal necklace so Ryo could see it.  "This is all I have left of her." 

Ryo reached out and took hold of Sakura's hand, glad it was dark so that she couldn't see him blushing. Sakura looked down at their hands then at him, feeling her face heat up. 

"Your father may not have wanted you," Ryo said softly. "But, I'm glad that you were born." Sakura smiled and leaned closer to him.  Ryo leaned closer as well; they were just about to kiss when…

"Ryo… Sakura. It's time to eat." Sage yelled though the forest.

Ryo and Sakura quickly looked at the intruder and smiled self consciously.

"Come on," Ryo said with a laugh. "We better go before Kento eats it all." 

Sakura laughed as they climbed down out of the tree and headed back towards the campsite. Sakura and Ryo both thinking about what had almost just happened. 'What am I doing?' Sakura thought. 'I'm acting like schoolgirl in love. _LOVE_ Where did that come from, I'm not in love with Ryo. I mean I couldn't be…could  I?'

The same thoughts were running through Ryo as the two sat down to eat. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Author's note- annoying, isn't it? Anyway just to let you all know the way to pronounce Kairiou's name is Kai-Re-You. Thought I would let you all know. I think that is also the name of the group of pirates in Rurouni Kenshin, but they may be the Kaidiriou. So the next chapter will be up soon, and I promise the long awaited kiss between Ryo and Sakura is coming.  


	17. chapter sixteen

Now that Sakura was an official Ronin warrior, there was only one thing left for them to do.  That was to face Talpa and defeat him once and for all.  The group was about a few days away, and had started journeying toward his castle, led, of course, by Sakura.  The first castle gate was in sight when Ryo stopped them.  

"Hey," Ryo called. The others stopped and looked at him.

"Why are you stopping us?" Sakura asked. 

"I just think that it would be a good idea for you to tell us about your father's castle before we actually attack it." Ryo said.

"All right, what do you want to know?" Sakura inquired.

"Anything that you think would help us, basic information, you know things like that." Rowen answered.

"Well, I know that there are three walls surrounding the actual castle.  The walls separate the outer courtyard from the middle from the inner. There is about a ten mile distance from wall to wall.  These walls each have four doors, one at the north entrance, the south, the west, and the east. These doors are kept under close surveillance and it's doubtful that we can even get past the first one with out them knowing we are there. I also know that the east and west doors are guarded more closely than the other two." 

"Why is that?" Sage wanted to know.

"Because we thought that most people would think that it would be the northern and southern doors that were more heavily guarded, and so they would go to the eastern and western doors." Sakura said.

"Clever." Cye said aloud. 

"We thought so. But don't think that the other two aren't guarded, they are, just not as heavy." Sakura said.

"So, it looks like our best bet would be to go through the northern or southern door." Kento said.

"Not necessarily, since they know that Sakura is leading us, they would know that she knows that the eastern and western doors were guarded more and that we would go to the northern and southern door." Rowen analyzed. 

"But," Cye cut in. "They would assume that we would think that they knew that and think we would go through the eastern and western door."

"Yes," Sage said. "But if they…"

"OKAY!" Sakura shouted. "Look we can analyze this situation to death, I don't think that it's going to matter what door we go through, they still know that we are coming and that I know things about the castle." 

"Right," Mia agreed, "So is there anything else you can tell us?"

Sakura thought for a moment, "Not really, most of the stuff I know is about things contained inside the castle.  That's assuming we even get that far."

"Guess we should go ahead and just be prepared for the worst." Sage said as the group headed toward the castle. They had reached the first door when Ryo stopped them again. 

"What is it this time?" Sakura asked. Ryo turned to her.

"I don't think that you should come in with us." He said.

"What?" Sakura asked with a laugh, "you're joking right? I mean, I lived here, I know more about the inside of this castle than anybody."

"That may be true, but I don't want you coming in, understand." Ryo severely.

"Come on Ryo, I'm going in. Why don't you want me to come with you?" Sakura asked puzzled.

Ryo slapped Sakura across the face. "Sakura, I mean it. You are not coming in and that's final."

Sakura stared at him in shock as her eyes filled with tears. "You still think that I'm going to turn you all in to my father don't you. You still don't trust me after all this time, I… I… I hate you Ryo Sanada." She cried at him and she spun on her heels and ran tears streaming down her face. Kero growled as she ran past him and took off after her to comfort his crying master.

"Sakura wait!" Mia and Yulie called after her. "You guys go on ahead, I'll talk to her." Mia said as she and Yulie ran after the upset Sakura. 

"White Blaze, go help Kero and Mia watch after her." Ryo ordered the large white tiger. White Blaze roared his understanding and took off after Kero and the other three.

Sage put his hand on Ryo's shoulder. "I know that was hard for you to do, but it had to be done.  For her safety." 

Ryo nodded. He knew that Talpa would probably go after Sakura first to get revenge and he didn't know what he would do if anything happened to her.  The others agreed with him and that helped, but he hated it that Sakura was so upset with him.  

"Come on." Cye said. "We better get going." With that the Ronin warriors turned and headed into the outer courtyard of Talpa's castle.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Familiar scene isn't it.  I'll try to update as soon as I can, but I've been getting ready for college and everything so I'm really busy. But I hope you are all enjoying the fanfic.


	18. chapter seventeen

Sakura stopped running and sat down on a rock and choked back a sob, 'Ryo' she thought to herself. 'You're such a jerk sometimes.' Kero bounded up to where she was sitting and sat down beside her and put his paw on her knee. She smiled at him. 

"Kero, you always know just what I need don't ya buddy?" she said as she scratched him behind his ear.  White Blaze appeared soon after Kero, followed by Mia and Yulie.

"There you are." Mia said panting. "Boy, you sure run fast."

"Well, nobody was supposed to follow me." She said coldly.

"Sakura, why do you hate Ryo?" little Yulie asked innocently. "He just wants to make sure that you don't get hurt. You're his top priority." Yulie said thinking back to a conversation he had over heard between Ryo and the others. 

Sakura smiled at him. "Yeah, I know." She said. "He's just trying to protect me, and he wants to be able to focus on the fight and not me." 

"Then why did you tell him that you hate him?" Yulie persisted. 

"I shouldn't have said that, but he made me so mad.  He thinks that I need him to protect me. I'm a warrior too you know." Sakura said indignantly.

"He knows that." Mia said gently. "He's just been a little overly worried about you right now." 

"Yeah, I know." Sakura said guiltily. "I guess I shouldn't have been so overdramatic." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kento slowly pushed open the huge gate that separated the outer courtyard from the outside of the gate.  The Ronins advanced slowly prepared for anything that might decide to leap out and attack them.  

"Keep your eyes open guys," Sage advised.

"I love this spy stuff." Kento joked. 

The others gave him an exasperated look as the continued closer.  They suddenly saw a shadowy figure appear out of the mist that had just recently formed.

It resembled a giant spider when it moved.  The mist cleared long enough for the Ronins to observe Dais when he launched his first attack.  Sending out the sickles on his back he threw them at the Ronins, Cye dodged one just in time to dodge another.  Ryo took out his sword and tried to cut the thread that was attached to the sickles, but it wouldn't cut. Dais laughed evilly.

"Nice try Ronin, but the thread on my sickles can't be cut by an ordinary sword." He laughed again as he sent out another wave of sickles and threads to avoid. Cye and Kento had already been tied up by the thread and Ryo and Sage were trying to untangle Rowen when they got caught themselves.  Dais strung them up on a gigantic spider web and started gloating. 

"Come on guys, think there must be away to break the thread." Ryo yelled at the others struggling to break free. 

Dais laughed cruelly, "struggle all you like Ronins, it won't help you." He laughed as he pulled the cocooned Ryo toward him. 

"You will be the first to die."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura jerked her head up.

"Something's wrong." She said, worry edging her voice. 

"Why do you say that?" Yulie asked.

"I feel it to." Mia said. That confirmed it as the small group headed back toward the front gate.  They had just passed through the gate when the air was filled with the ghosts of ancient priests. The whizzed continuously around their heads forming a dark cloud around them, blinding them, till they retreated out of the gate. 

"Now what are we going to do?" Mia asked alarmed. "We need to get to them, but we can't move in that cloud of ghosts. Sakura nodded her agreement, but had no idea of how to get past them.  Her necklace started to glow as Sakura took it off to examine it.

"Why is it glowing?" Yulie asked.

"I don't know," Sakura replied dumfounded. "It's never done this on it's own before." She clasped the glowing crystal firmly in her right hand. She felt the crystal grow warm as it started to enlarge.  The crystal turned into a glowing blue staff similar to the one she had seen Ancient use.  The staff stopped glowing and turned a golden color. Holding it forward Sakura went through the gate followed by the others.  The staff formed a barrier around them blocking off the ghosts as they hurried forward.  The ghosts hovering around outside the barrier disappeared to reveal the Ronins strung up like flies in a web with Dais about to administer the killing stroke to Ryo.  Sakura grabbed a ring off of the staff and held it in her hand until it glowed blue with her magic energy.  She threw the ring like a ninja throwing star at Ryo's binds cutting him free. Dais shouted his anger as Ryo transformed into his armor.  After Sakura cut all the others free her staff returned to the normal shape of the crystal. Replacing it around her neck she joined the fight.  Dais was still wildly throwing his sickles and the Ronins were having a difficult time avoiding them.  One headed straight for Ryo, whose back was turned. Sakura dove and pushed him out of the way.  The result was a jagged cut from the sickle that went from her knee to her ankle. She quickly rolled out of the way of another sickle. Ryo turned and saw that Sakura was hurt used his Flare up technique sending Dais running for his life. After the battle had subsided and everyone was nursing their wounds, Sakura gently placed herself on a rock and examined her leg. 

"How is it?" Ryo asked coming over to her. 

"It's not too deep, I'll be ok." She said looking up at him. The two shared an awkward silence when Sakura spoke up. "Ryo," she said trying to stand up. She gasped as pain shot up her leg and she fell forward. Ryo reached out and caught her around her waist holding her up.  Sakura looked into his blue eyes, their faces only inches apart. 

"I'm sorry for saying that I hate you. I don't, I was just mad that you wouldn't let me come in with you guys." She said avoiding his eyes.

"Do you know why I didn't want you to come in?" he asked her gently as he turned her head so that she was looking at him. "It's because I was worried about you." 

"But, why? Do you think of me as a little girl who needs protecting?" she asked mesmerized by the gentle look in his cool blue eyes.

"No," he answered softly gazing into her golden eyes. "It's because I love you." He finished as he leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers. 

Sakura returned the kiss and put her arms around his neck hugging him closer.  They broke apart, Sakura gazing at him.

"I love you too Ryo Sanada." And with that she kissed him again more passionately this time.  Ryo felt as though his heart was going to explode. She loved him back. He had been so afraid that she only thought of him as a friend, but she loved him.  This was the most perfect day of his life as the two continued their kiss oblivious to the fact that of where they were and the job they had to do.  All they cared about for the time being was being with each other.

The others stood back together in a group watching the two finally convey their feelings for each other.  

"About time." Mia said.  "Those two have had it bad for each other ever since they first met." 

"It's kind of weird." Kento said. "You never would have thought it would happen."

"Never thought what would happen?" Rowen asked him.

"That Ryo of the Wildfire, the unofficial leader of the Ronin warriors, would have fallen in love with Sakura, Talpa's daughter."  


	19. chapter eighteen

The Ronins let Sakura and Ryo have their long overdue time together, but they had a job to do and needed to get on with it.  

"So," Cye said good naturedly. "Who gets to be the lucky person to break up their love fest?" he said pointing at the two love struck Ronins.

"Guess I will," Kento said as he loudly cleared his throat. "um… I wonder how far it is to Talpa's castle." He loudly said. 

Ryo and Sakura exchanged embarrassed glances.

"Thank you captain obvious." Sakura said jokingly. 

"We can't move on yet," Ryo said.

"Why not?" Sakura questioned as the others came closer to where they stood.

"You're hurt," Ryo said gesturing to her leg.  

"Oh, that." She said scoffing, "it's nothing. I'll be fine."

"How is that fine? Your bleeding." Ryo said worry in his voice.

"I won't be for long." Sakura argued. 

"Awww, they're first lover's fight, how cute." Sage joked.

He was rewarded with looks that could kill from both of them. Ryo turned his attention back to Sakura. "How then, do you intend to stop the bleeding?"

"With my magic." Sakura said putting her hand on her leg.  A soft glow issued from her hand and completely healed the cut.

"I didn't know you could do that." Mia said. 

"Well, it depends on the type of injury; I can really only do cuts and bruises." The others nodded their understanding as they headed off towards the next gate.  Once they got there, Kento pushed open the door.  They got to about the middle of the courtyard when they stopped.

"Why haven't they sent anyone to attack us yet?" Sage asked looking around.

"I have a feeling that they are all waiting for us in the inner courtyard." Sakura said.  "We are such a big enemy to them that they are just waiting with all of their forces and going to attack all at one time." 

"Then let's not keep them waiting." Sage said as they hurried to the inner courtyard. Sakura was right, the warlords and Talpa was there waiting to attack them.  They barely had time to transform into there armors when the warlords sent out their attacks.  Dais was sending out webs left and right and using illusions to confuse the Ronins.  Cale was using the dark to his advantage, while Sekhmet was spewing poisons and anyone who got close to him.  Anubis was also in the middle of the fray attacking right and left.  The Ronins were having so much trouble dodging the attacks and defending they couldn't go on the offensive.  Once the warlords had weakened a member of the Ronins, Talpa would shoot them with a beam of red light from his eyes paralyzing them long enough for him to swoop down and absorb their armor.  Kento was the first to get absorbed. 

"Watch out for my fathers beams!" Sakura yelled to the others as she knocked a jet of poison away from Sage with a strong gust of wind.  "If he absorbs you he'll grow stronger and we are minus one team member."

The others nodded their acknowledgment as they continued to battle the warlords.  Cale started covering the entire courtyard in darkness.  The Ronins could only swing their weapons wildly about in hopes that they would hit the enemy.  Sakura and Rowen bumped into each other and fought back to back.  

"Is there any way that you can get rid of the darkness with your magic?" he asked her as he fended off what he hoped was the enemy.  

"I don't think, most I could possibly do is make it slightly brighter and I can't help you fight while I'm doing it." She said as she swung her sword at her opponent.

"Anything is better than nothing," Ryo's voice came out of the darkness.  "and don't worry; I won't let anything happen to you." 

"Ryo, concentrate on the fight, not me." She admonished as she clutched her crystal in her hand.  Her crystal transformed into the staff again as Sakura placed the tip on the ground.  A barrier similar to the one that held off the ghosts surrounded her and the other end of the staff gave off a blue glow.  The glow gave just enough light for the Ronins to make out who they were fighting. Once they could see they were able to go on the offensive. Sakura had to concentrate to keep the light steady.  If she didn't the glow would fade and they would once again be plunged into darkness.  Talpa noticed his daughter concentrating on her magic and advised the warlords to distract her. 

"Don't let her use her magic," Talpa yelled. "Attack her, now!" The warlords leapt into action as the rushed Sakura.  But the Ronins were one step ahead forcing them away creating a ring around her.  Cale was soon temporarily knocked out and the darkness disappeared. Sakura returned the staff to the crystal from and started helping the others.  But Talpa was still absorbing them.  It wasn't long till he had gotten Sage, and Cye. It was just Rowen, Ryo, and Sakura left and they were starting to show signs of weary.  Rowen soon fell pray to Talpa's absorption and it was just Sakura and Ryo, mostly dodging her fathers blows who was now a gigantic man.  Sakura and Ryo jumped on top of a nearby building, but Talpa smashed it with his hand sending Sakura and Ryo flying in different directions. Talpa set his sights on his daughter as he paralyzed her with the beams preparing to absorb her.  Sakura was already weak from using her magic so much and wasn't able to hold of the paralysis.

"Hold on, Sakura." Ryo yelled as he headed toward her to help her. "I'm coming!"

But he got there to late.  Talpa had absorbed her.  

"NO!" Ryo cried falling to his knees. 'Not her too' 


	20. chapter nineteen

"You are next Ryo of the Wildfire." Talpa bellowed as he aimed at Ryo.  White Blaze jumped and knocked Ryo out of the way narrowly missing the beam himself. Kero nudged him trying to get him to move. 'She's gone,' he thought miserably to himself. 'Just like the others. What am I supposed to do now? I can't defeat Talpa all by myself. I need the others and her.  This is all my fault.' Ryo was too preoccupied about losing everyone that all he could do was leap out of the way of Talpa's attacks.  Not thinking about anything else he soon got himself cornered.  He had no choice he would have to fight. 

'But, what can I do?' he thought wildly to himself. 'He's a gigantic man who has absorbed all of my friends and has their abilities. I am just one Ronin, what can I do? If I attack him, I'll hurt them as well.'

Ryo tried valiantly to ward off Talpa's blows, but he was quickly running out of energy.  He would only have one chance to use his flare up technique to stop Talpa, and if he missed it was all over.  

'I need to do it' He thought. 'But I… I can't'

Suddenly Talpa let out an angry roar as Ryo noticed he wasn't moving.  'He stopped, but how?'

"Ryo." A voice inside his head said.

"Rowen?" Ryo asked shocked. "What's going on? What's happening?"

"Hurry and administer the final blow to Talpa." Rowen's voice said. 

"No." Ryo shouted, "I'll hurt you guys also."

"Ryo, you have to." Kento's voice said. "Do it."

"We can't hold him much longer." Sage's voice broke in. "This is your only chance."

"We are counting on you." Cye said. "It's now or never."

"I won't risk hurting you all also." Ryo argued with them.

"Ryo," a soft feminine voice broke into his thoughts.

"Sakura." He whispered.

"Please, stop my father, do it for me. Don't worry about us. Just do it. I love you." Sakura said. Then all the Ronins added their voice to hers. 

"Ryo, now!" 

Ryo steeled himself and prepared to attack, but he couldn't do it. He couldn't hurt them, he couldn't hurt her. They meant so much to him.  A tear trickled down his cheek 'I'm sorry you guys,' he thought. 'But I just can't risk it.' Talpa broke free of the hold the others had on him and rounded on the lone warrior.

"All your little friends did was buy you a little more time." Talpa chuckled cruelly. "Now you will join them."

"NO!" Ryo shouted as the kanji on his forehead glowed. "Virtue," he whispered.  His armor glowed as Talpa started to glow with different colors.  The colors of the other Ronins armor.  One by one the colors glowed on Talpa and then shot toward Ryo. Each Ronin adding their power to his. 

" Wisdom"  Sage whispered.

" Justice" Kento said.

" Trust" Cye called.

"Life" Rowen added.

"Love" Sakura yelled as her armor and spirit joined the others and the one she loved.  Armors combined in a flash of blinding light and an intense fire surrounded Ryo.  Ryo stretched out his hands to accept the legendary Armor of the Inferno when he felt a hand slid into his. Looking next to him he saw Sakura in a white off the shoulders dress holding his hand, Kero at her side holding her staff in his mouth. Hearing a growl he turned and saw the black version of White Blaze next to him carrying the Twin Soul Swords of Fervor.  Looking back at Sakura she nodded to him. 

"Let's do this, Wildfire." She said to him.

Hearing her nickname for him, he gathered his courage as he grabbed the swords. He could hear Sakura next to him chanting some magic words that were strengthening the power of the swords. With a mighty attack he hit Talpa straight on. Talpa roared his outrage as he was sent back to the spirit world, never to return.  


	21. chapter twenty

Ryo and Sakura staring and panting at the space where Talpa had just been.  They were exhausted.  The magic had drained Sakura of her energy, and Ryo's use of the Armor of the Inferno drained him also.  The other warriors were free, rejoicing in Talpa's defeat.  

"We did it" Ryo said happily picking up Sakura and swinging her around. "We actually did it." 

"You two were awesome." Mia said to Ryo and Sakura.  "But I don't really understand something."

"What's that?" Kento asked. 

"Well, I understand why Ryo is the bearer of the Armor of the Inferno, but what I don't understand is why Sakura wasn't absorbed into the armor like the others were. She was with Ryo in a dress." Mia said puzzled.

"To tell you the truth." Sakura admitted. "I really don't know myself, why didn't I get absorbed?"

"To know that, you must understand the Armor of the Inferno." Ancient said appearing behind them.

"Understand the Armor?" Yulie asked. 

"Yes, one must know about it." Ancient said. 

"Do you know about the armor Ancient?" Sage asked.

"Yes, and I will help you with any questions you have." Ancient replied.

"All right, first question," Sakura said. "Why was I with Ryo and not absorbed like the others?"

"Because you are a part of him." Ancient answered." 

"A part of me?" Ryo said confused. "How is she a part of me?"

"She causes the Inferno." Ancient replied smoothly.

"I what?" Sakura asked dumfounded.

"Let me put it this way," Ancient patiently explained. "You, Ryo, have the armor of the Wildfire correct?"

"Yes"

"And you, Sakura, have the Armor of the Cyclone."

"Yes" came Sakura curious reply.

"What is it that makes a fire a wildfire?" Ancient asked them.

"Well, I guess it is the grass and things that it burns." Ryo answered with a shrug.

"Correct, but, what makes the wildfire a raging inferno?" Ancient questioned.

"Wouldn't that be more things that it can burn?" Kento guessed jokingly.

"Yes, but that is not all. What spreads it?" Ancient prodded.

"It's the wind." Sakura said softly, realization dawning on her.

"Correct," Ancient said pleased. "The wind spreads the fire, in a sense gives it motivation. You, Sakura, give Ryo his motivation." Ancient said, taking her hand and placing it in Ryo's. "Ryo's motivation to keep you safe, his love for you, is what drives him to use the Armor of the Inferno. Your presence allows him to focus and your love for him also helps strengthen his attacks." 

Sakura and Ryo gazed at each other. Both thinking about what Ancient had just said. 

"You see it was destiny that you two be together." Ancient concluded. "For only if you two were together could you have beaten Talpa. You two are the warriors of destiny." 

"I can feel it, Sakura." Ryo said to her.  "I've always felt that you and I were supposed to be together." 

"I felt it too. I tried to repress it for so long, because of my father, but that only seemed to strengthen it." Sakura admitted.

"And as long as you two are together, you will always be complete, for one is not enough, it needs the love that you two share to create the Armor of the Inferno." Ancient ended, and with that disappeared. 

Ryo and Sakura looked at each other, neither saying a thing.  They didn't have to.  They each knew what the other was thinking and leaned in close together, when , of course, they were interrupted.

"Drat!" Sage said. "Here come the warlords"

It seemed as though Talpa had absorbed each of them as well, they were angry and rebellious about Talpa's betrayal of them that they immediately joined the Ronin side. Anubis and Sakura gave each other a hug.

"I missed you big bro." She whispered to him, a tear trickling down her cheek.

"Right back at ya little sister." He said warmly wiping her tear away. " You were right all along, Sakura. I never thought that Talpa would betray us the way he did. From now on, we are also a part of the Ronin warriors."

And so it ended.  The warlords joined the Ronins all living together in Mia's house, and Talpa was never heard from again.  Sakura's pets kept a close watch on things around the forests and cities, warning the Ronins of any signs of danger, which turned out to be a full time job. With Talpa gone the Shadow lands became a part of the neutral area, and Talpa's castle, now Sakura's castle, become a home for all her pets.  After Ancient died, Anubis became the new Ancient One.  As for Sakura and Ryo, the two became engaged later that year and were married two years later, and experienced many adventures together, but that's another story to be told another time.   

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I hope you all liked this story.  I'm trying to think up ideas for a sequel. Any good villain ideas or anything that you think might help would be appreciated, and I will give credit where due, Just be sure to keep a look out for a new story and please send me your reviews of what you think of the ending. –Vegetasgirl4eva


End file.
